Funhouse Fun
Funhouse Fun is a storyline mission in Chapter 4. The Mission Intro Jimmy heads into the Library to talk to the Nerds. Petey is there and Jimmy greets him, but later ignores him. He asks Algie what the next step in their plan to take the Jocks down is. Algie won't quit talking in very bad Ebonics until Jimmy asks him what the next "quest" is. Bucky and Fatty have taken control of the Funhouse at the Carnival, and are planning to play pranks on the football team. Walkthrough Head to the Carnival. Entrance is sometimes free for this mission. Head for the Funhouse. At the end of the swirling room, crouch to walk through the small opening. Things have gone wrong. The Jocks found out about the plan and have taken over the Funhouse themselves. Kirby and Bo are attacking Fatty and Bucky. Jimmy has to rescue them. The first room, the same one that the Nerds are rescued in, is full of giant furniture, some upside down. The way out is through a suspended ladder. Jimmy must jump up on a table and press a book. The book is easy to see, it's vivid blue, sticks out from the bookshelf and leans at an angle. Pressing the book causes the ladder to drop down. The next room is a graveyard with grim reaper statues that swing scythes. Jimmy must dodge the scythes and get to the control room. Fatty and Bucky run through the maze first. Juri, Dan and Casey, in that order, follow them. In the control room, Jimmy must control the grim reapers so they take the jocks out with their scythes. Fatty and Bucky run ahead into the next room. The next room is a maze, and both Nerds have gotten themselves lost. Jimmy must open panels in the walls to get around and collect them both before they can move to the next room. The next room is a series of L-shaped bends resembling a mine. Miners swing shovels out the same way the grim reapers in the graveyard swung their scythes, however, the range of motion for the miner's shovels is somewhat greater. If you get hit by one, you will be knocked out and fail the mission. Jimmy must cross the obstacle course and then climb up onto the catwalk above it. The miners are operated by control panels, and Kirby, Bo, and Luis are each operating one. Jimmy must turn the panels off so that Fatty and Bucky can cross. The last room has floor-to-ceiling mirrors in it. Bucky and Fatty are looking at their reflections and dancing. Jimmy leads them down the hall, where they exit into a theater audience as if they'd stepped off stage. Behind the audience is the door out. Once out, Fatty pays Jimmy for the help. Unlocks Both Funhouse Fun and Paparazzi must be completed to unlock Defender of the Castle. Trivia *In the room with the miners, if Jimmy throws the Jocks out of the way and turns the controls off before beating them up, they'll just stand there instead of attacking. *Immediately after this mission, Fatty and Bucky can be encountered and have much bigger life bars than usual. *According to a Bully commentator on YouTube, this mission while in development originally did not feature Fatty, and Bucky would've made a short appearance at the end of the mission. This version of Funhouse Fun was planned to have Jimmy pull pranks on the Jocks at the Carnival. The Jocks featured were Juri, Casey, Bo, Dan, and Kirby. Several voice lines by the Jocks as well as Jimmy and Bucky are can be found archived in the game's files. **Two songs from the soundtrack were meant to be used for the original version of Funhouse Fun. These songs were "MS_CarnivalFunhouseMaze" (repurposed for the Detention minigame) and "MS_CarnivalFunhouseMiner" (repurposed for Help Gary) **One of Bucky's lines in the original version was reused for the final version of this mission: "I'm so glad you got here, Jimmy. The Jocks have taken over. You gotta get us out of here!" Video Walkthroughs File:Funhouse_Fun_-_Mission_47_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_47_-_Funhouse_Fun|Anniversary Edition Version Category:Missions Category:Chapter 4 Missions Category:Storyline Missions